Heavy-duty trucks, buses and other large vehicles are typically equipped with a pneumatic brake actuating system. The brake actuating system typically applies air under pressure to a service chamber of a brake actuator to move a diaphragm in a first direction. A push rod typically moves with the diaphragm and the push rod is connected to a linkage which actuates the vehicle brakes. An emergency chamber having a power spring and a second diaphragm is typically mounted on the service chamber and is operable to move the push rod and actuate the brakes in the event that the pneumatic vehicle system fails or when the vehicle is turned off when the vehicle is parked. Thus, the emergency chamber serves as an emergency braking system for the vehicle and a parking brake.
A brake actuator has a predetermined amount of available movement of the push rod or stroke of the push rod. The amount of movement of the push rod required to fully actuate the braking system of the vehicle should be carefully monitored, such that it is within the stroke of the push rod of the brake actuator. Excessive movement of the push rod can be created by one of several factors. Typically, excessive movement of the push rod is due to brake lining wear. As the brakes wear, more movement of the push rod is required to actuate the brakes. Further, as the linkages and connections between the push rod and the linkages, et cetera, bend or become loose or excessively worn, additional push rod movement may be required to actuate the brakes. A combination of these several factors may sometimes cause the amount of push rod movement required to actuate the brakes approach the available push rod movement or stroke available from the brake actuator. As will be understood, this is an undesirable situation.
The prior art has proposed various methods and apparatus to monitor the push rod movement during actuation of the brake and provide some indication to an operator as to when there is excessive push rod movement, which is referred to as "overstroke." As will be understood, a determination of when there is excessive push rod movement or overstroke is dependent upon the designed or rated stroke of the brake actuator. For example, the push rod of a typical brake actuator includes a brightly colored ring, which may be painted on the push rod, which indicates an overstroke condition when the ring extends out of the brake actuator during actuation of the brakes. The ring may, however, be difficult to see because of the location of the brake actuators beneath the truck or trailer and accumulated road debris. Automatic slack adjusters located between the push rod and the foundation brake are also conventionally used, wherein the slack adjuster incrementally adjusts to compensate for slack in the braking system and to decrease the required push rod movement.
The prior art has also proposed various electronic monitoring systems which generally monitor either the stroke of the push rod or the movement of the linkages between the push rod and the foundation brake including the slack adjuster. However, there are several obstacles to be overcome. First, powering and monitoring electronic indicators on each brake actuator of an 18-wheel vehicle is costly. Further, the hostile environment in which the brake actuators are mounted beneath the vehicle can damage the monitoring system, particularly where there are exposed pistons, sleeves, sensors, et cetera. Finally, where the stroke of the push rod is monitored by the brake monitoring system, it is essential that the push rod stroke monitoring system be accurately assembled on the brake actuator and be able to withstand the hostile environment of the brake actuator. Finally, it is desirable that the components of the brake monitoring system be easily and accurately assembled on the brake actuator without special tools.